jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Grievous/Legends
|Merkmale=*Mumu-Maske *Cyborg |Geburt= |Tod=19 VSY, Utapau |Heimat=Kalee |Beruf=Droiden-Kommandant |Dienstgrad=General (Oberster Kommandant) |Einheit=Droidenarmee der Separatisten |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=*gesammelte Lichtschwerter *Elektrostab *modifizierter DT-57 Blaster |Einsätze= |Zugehörigkeit=*Intergalaktischer Bankenverband *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Grievous, früher Qymaen jai Sheelal genannt, war ein großer Kriegsherr in seinem Volksstamm der Kaleesh, der vom Planeten Kalee stammte. Seine Spezies war mit im Huk-Krieg verwickelt, allerdings beendeten die Jedi-Ritter diesen Krieg und die Kaleesh litten unter Sanktionen. Aufgrund eines Attentats auf sein Leben wurde Grievous zu einem Cyborg umgestaltet, der aus keramischem Panzerplast und Duranium hergestellt wurde. Um seinem Volk und seinem Heimatplaneten aus der Finanziellen Krise zu helfen, ging er ein Bündnis mit dem Intergalaktischen Bankenverband ein. Später wurde Grievous auch der Oberste Kommandant der großen Droidenarmee der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu Zeiten der Klonkriege. Dazu trat er in einem Kampf um die Droidenführung gegen Asajj Ventress und Durge an. Er wurde persönlich von Graf Dooku in den Künsten des Lichtschwertkampfs ausgebildet. Er offenbarte sich zum ersten mal auf Geonosis, wo er in der Schlacht dutzende Jedi tötete. Dadurch, dass keine Jedi überlebten die Grievous zu Gesicht bekamen, blieb seine Existenz weiterhin geheim. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten tötete Grievous hunderte Jedi und Soldaten der Republik. Er sammelte Padawan-Zöpfe und die Lichtschwerter seiner Opfer, um sie gegen die Jedi zu verwenden. Noch im gleichen Jahr wurde im Jedi-Tempel von Ki-Adi-Mundi und Shaak Ti von Grievous Macht Bericht erstattet, nachdem er auf Hypori vier Jedi besiegte und drei tötete. Er zerstörte Zahllose Welten. Im Laufe des Krieges verwendete Grievous mehrere Flaggschiffe, darunter die Malevolence, die Unsichtbare Hand, die Colicoid Swarm und der Lucid Voice. Viele seiner Flaggschiffe wurden zerstört so auch die Skytop-Station. Grievous hatte auf Vassek ein Geheimversteck, in dem sein Wartungsdroide EV-A4-D und sein Roggwart Gor lebten. Er hatte sogar seine eigene Elite die IG-100 MagnaWächter. Im Jahr 19 VSY griff er Coruscant an und entführte den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine. Grievous schaffte es zwar bis auf die Unsichtbare Hand, doch wurde er von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi aufgehalten. Sie konnten Palpatine retten und Dooku töten, doch der Droiden-General konnte entkommen. Nach Dookus Tod wurde Grievous der Anführer der Separatisten. Er schickte den Rat der Separatisten nach Mustafar. Allerdings wurde er wie alle anderen Separatisten und Jedi von Darth Sidious verraten, der den Jedi den Aufenthaltsort des Generals mitteilte. Der Hoher Rat der Jedi entsandte Obi-Wan Kenobi, der Grievous auf Utapau aufspürte und mit einem Blaster nach einem Kampf tötete. Biografie Herkunft und Ursprünge Unter dem Namen Qymaen jai Sheelal wurde Grievous auf dem Planeten Kalee geboren. Kalee war eine vom andauernden Krieg geschwächte Welt, die von einem reptilienartigen Volk bewohnt und regiert wurde. Die Einheimischen des Planeten kämpften lange Zeit im so genannten Huk-Krieg gegen den Verlust ihres Heimatplaneten, der ihre ganze Existenz bedeutete. Sie lebten unter komplett anderen Verhältnissen, da sie die galaktische Rechtsprechung, die in den Inneren Rändern der Galaxis herrschten, nicht kannten. Dort wuchs Qymaen jai Sheelal zu einem geschickten und barbarischen Mann heran, der durch sein Aufwachsen in Kriegszeiten zunehmend kritisch über fremde Kulturen herzog und somit einen argwöhnischen Hass gegenüber Fremden entwickelte. Sheelals Vater erlaubte ihm das Schießen mit einer Flinte und lehrte ihn einen präzisen Umgang mit der Waffe. Der Junge erwies sich als äußerst geschickt und treffsicher, wodurch sich Sheelal bereits im Alter von nur acht Jahren zu einem außergewöhnlich starken Scharfschützen entwickelte, der im Kampf seinen Planeten effektiv verteidigen konnte. Mit 22 Jahren war der junge Krieger schon zu einem der Bekanntesten unter seinem gesamten Volk geworden, was er besonders seiner hohen Tötungsquote auf dem Schlachtfeld zu verdanken hatte. Aufstieg zum Kriegsherr thumb|left|Sheelal und Kummar galten als unschlagbar. Sheelals engste Vertraute Ronderu lij Kummar war ebenfalls eine Kaleesh-Kriegerin und in der Lage gekonnt und trickreich mit ihrem Schwert umzugehen. Ihr Gesicht versteckte sie unter einer Furcht einflößenden Mumu-Maske, die sie von Sheelal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Die Maske war lange Zeit im Besitz von Sheelals Vater. Da er jedoch im Schlachtfeld gefallen war, erbte Sheelal die Maske, der sie wiederum an Kummar weitergab. Kummar und Sheelal verstanden sich sehr gut und wurden schnell zu einem scheinbar unbesiegbaren Duo. Ihre große Stärken gaben sie dem jeweils anderen weiter, wodurch Sheelal von Kummar in die Kunst des Schwertkampfes eingeführt wurde und Sheelal seiner Kampfgefährtin zeigte, wie sie eine Czerka-Outland-Flinte anzupacken hatte. Seite an Seite kämpften sich die beiden durch zahlreiche Schlachtfelder voll mit Yam'rii-Invasoren und gleichzeitig auch in die Herzen ihres Volkes. Gerüchte wurden laut, nach denen Kummar die lang verschollene Halbschwester von Sheelal oder gar seine Geliebte zu sein schien. Das Volk liebte ihre zwei Helden und sah in ihnen Halbgötter, die von ihren Ahnen gesegnet wurden. Solange Kummar und Sheelal zusammen kämpften, waren sie nicht zu schlagen, doch sobald sie sich trennten, fehlte eine wichtige Eigenschaft, die jedem einzelnen zuvor die große Überlegenheit erbrachte. Während eines Gefechts auf den Stränden von Kalee wurde Kummar von Sheelal getrennt und fand auf gewaltsame Weise ihren Tod. In den tiefen Gewässern des Jenuwaa-Sees hatte Kummar ein würdeloses Grab, von dem sie selbst von Sheelal nicht geborgen werden konnte. Sheelal trauerte und verzweifelte bei dem Gedanken, seine Kameradin nicht wieder sehen zu können. Nach einer gefährlichen Reise über den Ozean zum abgelegenen Inselmonolithen Abesmi bat er seine Götter Kummar aus ihrem Grab zu heben, so dass er die Gelegenheit erhielt, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Jedoch wurde diesem Wunsch nicht stattgegeben. Er ließ sich von seiner ihm innewohnenden Trauer nicht übermannen und lenkte sich stattdessen mit insgesamt zehn Frauen ab, mit denen er dreißig Söhne und Töchter auf die Welt brachte. Doch der Verlust von Kummar verfolgte Sheelal und so wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie niemals würde vergessen können. Er nahm sich dessen an und gab sich selbst den Namen Grievous (dt. = „voll Kummer“). Seit jeher wollte sich Grievous nicht mehr mit seinem Schmerz abfinden, sondern bemühte sich, ihn zukünftig nicht alleine erleiden zu müssen. Grievous wurde der grausamste Kriegsherr, den Kalee jemals gekannt hatte. Er stand sogar mit den galaktischen Despoten der Vergangenheit auf einer Stufe. Zusammen mit seiner selbst ausgebildeten und aus blutrünstigen Kaleesh-Kriegern bestehenden „Elite“ tötete er unzählige Huk-Eindringlinge, bis sie vollständig von Kalee vertrieben waren. Grievous schreckte in seinem unbändigen Blutdurst nicht einmal davor zurück die Yam'rii bis zu ihren Koloniewelten zu verfolgen und diese nacheinander zu erobern. Seine Gelüste nach Rache brachten ihn bis nach Tovarskl. Zuvor hatten sich die verzweifelten Yam'rii, die mit der Handelsföderation verbündet waren, an die Republik gewandt, um in ihrem Interesse nach Hilfe zu verlangen. Schließlich entsandte die Republik eine Truppe von Jedi, die von den Jedi-Meistern T'chooka D'oon und Jmmaar angeführt wurde und über den Konflikt urteilen sollte. Die Jedi-Meister entschieden unter dem politischen Einfluss des Galaktischen Senats letztlich zugunsten der Yam'rii. Demzufolge wurden den Kaleesh eine Reihe von Sanktionen und Reparationen auferlegt, die unter anderem eine zwingende Rückgabe der eroberten Koloniewelten verlangte. Mit diesem Urteil fand der Huk-Krieg sein lang erwartetes Ende und Grievous, der für und im Krieg geboren war, kehrte zu seiner Familie zurück. Anfänge im Intergalaktischen Bankenverband thumb|170px|Qymaen jai Sheelal während des [[Huk-Krieges.]] Die auferlegten Sanktionen stürzten Kalee in eine wirtschaftliche Krise, wodurch dessen Bevölkerung rapide verstarb. Grievous musste zusehen, wie seine Frauen dem Hungertod erlagen und seine Kinder entführt und misshandelt wurden. Diese Missgunst steigerte seinen Zorn und das Unverständnis gegenüber der galaktischen Regierung und den Vorgehensweisen der Jedi. Zeitnah wandte sich auch der Vorsitzende des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes San Hill an Grievous und machte ihm ein lukratives Angebot: Wenn Grievous sich bereit erkläre, als Geldeintreiber für den Bankenverband aktiv zu werden, so würde der Konzern im Gegenzug die enorme Schuldenlast von Kalee auf sich nehmen. Mit den Gedanken bereits in neue Auseinandersetzungen und Kämpfen verwickelt, stimmte Grievous dem Geschäft zu. Seine ersten Missionen führten ihn nach Ord Mantell und Muunilinst, wo er für die aggressive Einforderung von Schulden und der Beschlagnahmung des auf Muunilinst ansässigen Unternehmens Phlit Design Systems zuständig war. Die Mitnahme seiner Kaleesh-Krieger wurde von Seiten des Bankenverbands abgelehnt und so ließ Grievous mit Dookus Einverständnis intelligent agierende IG-100 MagnaWächter produzieren, die ihn forthin bei jeder Mission zur Seite standen. Zufrieden stellte Grievous fest, dass Hill sein Versprechen einhielt, in dem er die Wirtschaft auf Kalee wieder belebte und somit den dortigen Handel steigerte. Trotzdem stieg Grievous aus seinem Vertrag mit dem Bankenverband aus und kehrte nach Kalee zurück , da er entsetzt darüber war, dass die Yam'rii die heiligen Gräber der Kaleesh schändeten und die Republik nichts dagegen unternahm. Verwandlung zum Cyborg thumb|left|170px|Grievous erholt sich in einem Bacta-Tank. Bezüglich des Vertragsbruches zog Hill zuerst eine Hinrichtung von Grievous in Erwägung. Jedoch befürchtete er, dass Grievous sich im Falle des Überlebens an ihm rächen würde. Der Hinterhältige Muun und der geonosianische Erzherzog Poggle planten stattdessen ein Attentat auf Grievous. Noch bevor Grievous zusammen mit seiner Elite den Huk-Krieg wieder aufleben lassen konnte, wurde dieser in seinem Schiff von einer Ionenbombe überrascht, wodurch sein Truppentransporter in den Jenuwaa-See stürzte. Auf Dookus Kommando hin wurde Grievous aus dem Wrack katapultiert und schwer verletzt gerettet. Grievous kam in einem Bacta-Tank wieder zu Bewusstsein und stellte fest, dass er von chirurgischen FX-Droiden beinahe komplett ausgenommen und verunstaltet wurde. Der Bankenverband mit seinem Vorsitzenden Hill unterbreitete Grievous ein zweites Angebot, nach dem er der Anführer der größten Droidenarmee der Galaxis werden würde. Zusätzlich sei das Abkommen der Hungersnot von Kalee noch einhaltend. Zu Grievous Leidwesen musste er auf Grund seiner schweren Verletzungen selbst zu einem Droiden werden. Ein Cyborg, der nicht mehr an das frühere talentvolle Wesen erinnern würde, und von dem lediglich einige lebenswichtige Organe, die Wirbelsäule, die Lunge, das Herz und das Gehirn erhalten bleiben würden. Zutiefst betroffen bat Grievous seine Augen behalten zu dürfen und stimmte dem Abkommen zu. Mithilfe von keramischem Panzerplast und Duranium bekam Grievous ein völlig neues Erscheinungsbild, das sehr an einen altertümlichen Krath-Kriegsdroiden erinnerte. Seine gepanzerte Ummantelung würde einfachen Blasterschüssen und selbst starken Salven von Laserkanonen eines Sternjägers standhalten. Jedoch war Grievous mit seinem Gesicht unzufrieden und gestaltete mit Panzerplast eine Todesmaske, die der seines Vaters gleichkam. Außerdem legte er sich einen Umhang aus Panzergewebe um, der wiederum in seiner Einfachheit an den Umhang eines Huk-Kriegers erinnerte. Die Organe, die ihm am Leben hielten, wurden in einem Beutel aus Synthhaut schützend aufbewahrt. Klonkriege Oberster Kommandant der Droidenarmee thumb|170px|[[Asajj Ventress und Durge kämpfen gegen Grievous.]] In der Schlacht von Geonosis kämpfte der Cyborg auch schon mit, allerdings nicht in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit sondern in den stalginischen Stockkolonien der Geonosianer und Richter Poggle.Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Er tötete während der Schlacht mehrere Jedi. Kurz darauf verfolgte die Jedi Ur-Sema Du den Rat der Separatisten, doch lauerte ihr Grievous auf, der sie in den Katakomben von Geonosis mit einem Lichtschwert ermordete. Das Geheimnis um Grievous Existenz nahm sie mit ins Grab, wodurch die Existenz des Droidengenerals zunächst vor der Republik geheim blieb.Unbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous Dooku war von Grievous bisherigen Leistungen überzeugt und überreichte ihm das blaue Lichtschwert, das er selbst dem Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas abgenommen hatte. Da Grievous zuvor schon hervorragendes Geschick im Umgang von Schwertern bewies, fiel es ihm leicht, die gebräuchlichsten Stile der Lichtschwertkunst zu erlernen. Ebenso unterzog Grievous seine MagnaWächter einem strengen Training und benannte sie zu seiner Elite, wie er es zuvor schon bei seinen Kaleesh-Kriegern tat. Kurz nach der Schlacht von Geonosis musste sich Grievous auf die Raumstation Trenchant begeben, um sich dort gegen die Attentäterin Asajj Ventress und den Kopfgeldjäger Durge zu behaupten. Dies war der letzte Test Dookus, der noch einmal die Fähigkeiten Grievous' auf die Probe stellen sollte. Grievous bestritt den Test erfolgreich, indem er Asajj Ventress ohne große Mühen besiegte und Durge mit zwei Lichtschwertern erstach. Durge und Asajj Ventress überlebten diesen Angriff, doch lieferte dieser Test ein eindrucksvolles Zeugnis über Grievous' Überlegenheit ab. Nun waren seine Fähigkeiten außerordentlich und er wurde in Folge zum Obersten Kommandant der Droidenarmee der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ernannt.Rogue's Gallery Schlacht von Hypori thumb|left|Grievous kämpft gegen fünf Jedi. Während der Jedi Daakman Barrek und sein Padawan Sha'a Gi auf dem Planeten Hypori eine Droidenfabrik entdeckten und der Jedi-Rat Klontruppen entsannte, um die Fabrik zu zerstören, stellte Grievous eine Falle auf. Die gesamte Flotte flog in Minen, sodass sie auf dem Planeten notlanden musste. Die überlebenden Klonkrieger wurden von einer Droidenarmee umstellt, woraufhin die Schlacht von Hypori entbrannte, in deren Verlauf sämtliche Klone getötet wurden. Barrek konnte gerade noch Verstärkung anfordern, ehe er von dem Cyborg entdeckt und erschlagen wurde. Durch sein Opfer konnten sich die Jedi Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr und Sha'a Gi in einen abgestürzten ''Acclamator''-Sternzerstörer verstecken. Grievous kündigte an, dass er ihnen selbst einen Kampf liefern würde. Sha'a rannte schreiend aus dem Unterschlupf – genau wie Grievous es beabsichtigt hatte. Anschließend sprang der Droidengeneral auf den ungestümen Padawan, der durch das schwere Gewicht des Cyborgs zerdrückt wurde. Die restlichen Jedi verharrten für einen kleinen Augenblick, in dem sich Grievous wieder zurückzog und auf die Lauer legte. Die Jedi gingen in einer Kreisformation rückwärts in das Wrack und wurden schließlich von Grievous überrascht, der sich von der Decke mitten in die Gruppe stürzen ließ. Ki-Adi-Mundi übte einen Machtstoß aus, dem Grievous mit Leichtigkeit auswich. K'Kruhk, der ihm die Hand abschlagen wollte, scheiterte bei seinem Versuch, da der Cyborg sein Lichtschwert in die Luft warf, es wieder auffing und den Whiphiden schwer verletzte. Shaak Ti, erschüttert durch diese Tat, ließ mithilfe der Macht Schrott auf ihren Widersacher fallen, den Grievous mit seinen Lichtschwertern abwehren konnte. Dann rammte Grievous den Kopf von Tarr Seirr mit seinem Fuß in den Boden. Nachdem er Tarr und Aayla in die Struktur des Kreuzers schleuderte, trat er nach Ki-Adi-Mundi, der in herumliegenden Schrott flog. Shaak Ti musste sich nun allein gegen Grievous behaupten. Kurz darauf hätte sie beinahe eine Klinge getroffen, doch sie schaffte es einen Machtstoß auszuüben, der sie in Trümmer schleuderte und sie blieb ohnmächtig liegen. Als nächstes versuchte Ki-Adi-Mundi, mithilfe der Macht sein verlorenes Lichtschwert zurück zu erlangen, doch Grievous packte es mit seinem Fuß und kämpfte nun mit drei Lichtschwertern. Der Cereaner stahl mit der Macht ein Reserve Lichtschwert vom Cyborg, doch dieser konnte ihn nach ein Paar Schlägen wieder entwaffnen. Gerade als er Ki-Adi-Mundi entwaffnet hatte und zum tödlichen Schlag ausholte, traf die angeforderte Verstärkung ein. Eine von Alpha-77 angeführte ARC-Trooper-Einheit, die die überlebenden Jedi evakuierten und gleichzeitig versuchten Grievous zu töten. Doch als vier ARC-Trooper durch Grievous Klinge getötet wurden, griff das Kanonenboot ins Geschehen ein, sodass Grievous zur Flucht gezwungen war.Clone Wars Durch die Überlebenden Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura und Ki-Adi-Mundi wurde alles über Grievous' Existenz bekannt. Der Jedi-Rat entschloss, dass von nun an Jagd auf Grievous gemacht werden sollte. Schnell gingen die Nachrichten über Grievous durch die Galaxis, so dass jeder von seiner Existenz erfuhr. Die HoloNet-News nannten ihn ehrfürchtig den „Ritter-Mörder“, da er in vielen Schlachten zahlreiche Jedi tötete. Kommando über die Malevolence [[Bild:Malevolence.jpg|thumb|Die Malevolence feuert einen Schuss mit ihrer Ionenkanone ab.]] Neben zwei Zerstörern der ''Providence''-Klasse führte Grievous auch das riesige Flaggschiff Malevolence in den Kampf, welches auf dem Planeten Pammant von Quarren gebaut wurde und mit zwei Ionenkanonen ausgerüstet war. Durch seine schweren Geschütze und Ionenkanonen auf beiden Seiten war das Flaggschiff den Schlachtschiffen der Galaktischen Republik weit überlegen. Mit dieser Waffe zerstörte er auch die Laudable. Der Klonkrieger Kite sowie Jedi-General Ares Nune waren zu einer Aufklärungsmission ausgesandt worden, als sie auf die Malevolence stießen. Dabei gab Grievous Feuerbefehl und die Ionenkanone ließ alle technischen Geräte der Laudable ausfallen, woraufhin der Droidengeneral sie endgültig zerstörte. Bei diesem Angriff kamen Kite sowie Ares Nune ums Leben.Shakedown Die Republik erfuhr von einer Waffe, doch sie wusste nicht, um was für eine Waffe es sich genau handelte. Deshalb entsandte der Jedi-Rat Meister Plo Koon, der sich mit drei ''Venator''-Kreuzern auf den Weg machte, um Grievous Schlachtschiff zu lokalisieren und unschädlich zu machen. Als sie das Abregado-System erreicht hatten, brach der Kontakt zu den anderen Schiffen ab, da Grievous auf Befehl Dookus einen Schuss mit der Ionenkanone abfeuerte, woraufhin die Energie an Bord der drei Jedi-Kreuzer ausfiel. Nun waren Plo Koons Flaggschiff, die Triumphant und die beiden anderen flankierenden Schiffe wie eine Zielscheibe für die Malevolence. Er und ein Paar Klonkrieger konnten aber das Schiff noch rechtzeitig mit einer Rettungskapsel verlassen. Zusammen mit Captain Wolffe, Sinker und Boost befand sich der Kel'Dor in einer Kapsel. Doch bevor diese entkommen konnte, sandte Grievous Droiden mit Enter-Stacheln aus. Die Droiden sollten die Überlebenden finden und anschließend töten. Gemeinsam mit den Klonkriegern gelang es Plo Koon die Droiden, die ihre Rettungskapsel aufbrechen wollten, zu vernichten und sie wurden später von Anakin Skywalker und seiner Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano mit Hilfe der Twilight gerettet. Jedoch konnte Grievous das Schiff orten und schoss ihnen einen Ionenstrahl hinterher. Da überall Trümmer der zerstörten Sternzerstörer herum flogen, konnte die Twilight zunächst nicht in den Hyperraum springen und dennoch gelang den Jedi die Flucht durch das Trümmerfeld und schließlich in den Hyperraum. Dooku war sehr enttäuscht über Grievous Versagen und berichtete davon seinem Meister Darth Sidious.Der Angriff der Malevolence [[Bild:Rising Malevolence.jpg|thumb|left|Der General auf der Malevolence.]] Als nächstes Ziel setzte Dooku Grievous auf das Kaliida-Medcenter an, welches in der Nähe von Naboo im Enarc-System lag und von dem General zerstört werden sollte. Diese Krankenstation beherbergte über 60.000 verwundete Klonsoldaten. Während die Malevolence in den Hyperraum sprang, machten sich Meister Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano samt einer Staffel BTL Y-Flügel Sternjäger der Schatten-Staffel auf den Weg, um die Malevolence aufzuhalten. Die Jedi wollten die Kommandobrücke, in der sich Grievous aufhielt, zerstören. Grievous, der von seinem Lehrmeister über dieses Vorhaben informiert wurde, machte sich keinerlei Sorgen. Gerade als das Schlachtschiff das Medcenter erreichte, traf die Schatten-Staffel ein. Nachdem die von ihm entsendeten ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger kein republikanisches Schiff zerstörten konnten, lud er die Ionenkanone und feuerte. Dieser Schuss traf nicht nur die Republikaner, sondern auch sämtliche Droideneinheiten der Konföderation. Da die Kommandobrücke zu stark geschützt war, schoss die gesamte Staffel alle Protonentorpedos auf die Ionenkanone. Grievous, der Feuerbefehl auf das Kaliida-Medcenter gab, war verärgert. Als die Malevolence eine Ionenwelle abfeuerte, überhitzten beide Waffen und sie explodierten. Drei republikanische Kreuzer sprangen kurze Zeit später aus dem Hyperraum und nahmen das separatistische Flaggschiff unter Beschuss.Der Schatten der Malevolence [[Bild:Die Zerstörung der Malevolence.jpg|thumb|Die Malevolence schlägt auf einem Mond auf.]] Durch den ständigen Beschuss fiel der Hyperraumantrieb der Malevolence aus. Obi-Wan war gerade im Begriff den Befehl für die Zerstörung der Kommandobrücke auszusprechen, als Dooku über Hologramm mit Grievous sprach und ihn über eine Falle in Kenntnis setzte, die er der Republik gestellt hatte. Sein Meister, Darth Sidious, hatte Senatorin Padmé Amidala in die Schlacht gelockt. Grievous sollte Padmé als Geisel nehmen, um somit die Republik zu hindern ihren Feuerbeschuss gegen die Malevolence fortzuführen. Als Amidalas Naboo Yacht in die Nähe der Malevolence kam, aktivierte Grievous den Traktorstrahl und die Yacht wurde in den Hangar gezogen. Der Cyborg überließ den Droiden das Kommando über das Schiff, während er sich auf den Weg zum Haupthangar machte, um sich der Senatorin selbst anzunehmen. Padmé hatte jedoch in ihrer Yacht die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert und das Schiff verlassen. In dem Moment, als Grievous die Falle erkannt hatte und aus der Yacht fliehen wollte, explodierte diese. Der Cyborg konnte den Anschlag allerdings überleben. Grievous, der Dooku über den Verlauf der Dinge in Kenntnis setze, übertrug dem kommandierenden Droiden die Aufgabe die Senatorin zu fassen und zu ihm zu bringen. An der Brücke angekommen, wurde Grievous überdies informiert, dass ein nicht autorisiertes Gespräch im Schiff statt gefunden hatte, sie jedoch nichts aufgezeichnet hatten. Der Droidengeneral verkündete, dass ab jetzt alle internen Übertragungen überwacht werden sollten. Padmé hatte heimlich Obi-Wan und Anakin kontaktiert, um mit ihnen einen Treffpunkt auszumachen, da diese zu ihrer Rettung an Bord des Schiffes gekommen waren. Gerade als sie Padmé und C-3PO gefunden hatten und durch das Eintreffen von Kampfdroiden getrennt wurden, teilte Padmé Obi-Wan mit, dass der Hyperraumantrieb repariert werden würde. Während sich Kenobi auf den Weg machte den Hyperraumantrieb lahmzulegen, lauerte ihm Grievous samt einer kleinen Armee Kampfdroiden auf, da der Cyborg das Gespräch zwischen Obi-Wan und Padmé abgehört hatte. Kenobi konnte jedoch die meisten Droiden zerstören und schließlich die Flucht ergreifen. Während der Cyborg den Jedi-Meister verfolgte, kämpften sich Anakin und seine Frau Padmé zur Kommandobrücke vor. Gerade als sich Grievous' und Kenobis Klingen kreuzten, flüchtete Obi-Wan zur Twilight. Dort angekommen, traf er auf Anakin, Padmé, R2-D2 und C-3PO. Nicht nur die Twilight flog von Bord der Malevolence, sondern auch Grievous in seinem Belbullab-22 Raumjäger, dicht gefolgt von vier Droiden-Sternjägern, um die Twilight unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Allerdings wurden alle vier Droiden-Sternjägern von Padmé zerstört. In dem Moment, als die Malevolence in den Hyperraum springen sollte, steuerte sie auf einen Mond zu, da Anakin den Navigationscomputer sabotiert hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Malevolence auf dem Mond aufschlug, kontaktierte Dooku Grievous und erkundigte sich nach der aktuellen Lage, doch der Cyborg unterbrach die Kommunikation wortlos.Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Angriff auf die Basis von Rishi Der nächste Auftrag führte Grievous nach Kamino. Dort sollten er und Asajj Ventress, die auf Kamino war, um zu kundschaften, die Klonanlagen zerstören und so den Nachschub an Klonen endgültig ein Ende setzen. Der Plan war, die Basis auf dem Mond von Rishi einzunehmen, da die Route nach Kamino von dort aus überwacht wurde. Für die Bewerkstelligung brauchte die Konföderation einen kleinen Trupp Elite-Droiden. Für diesen Einsatz wurde auf die Kommandodroiden zurückgegriffen. Mit mehreren Droch-Klasse Enterstacheln landeten sie auf dem Mond. Sie machten den Eindruck, als ob es sich um Asteroiden handle. Ein Klon, der draußen Wache hielt, sah sich das Geschehen durch ein Sichtgerät an. Bevor er seine Brüder warnen konnte, wurde dieser getötet. Als sie die Basis angriffen, überlebten nur vier Klone den Angriff. Die Droiden nahmen die Basis ein und sendeten ein Entwarnungssignal an die Republik. Nachdem einer der Klone von einem Monster getötet wurde, trafen die übrigen drei auf Cody und Rex und eroberten die Basis zurück. Da die Kommandodroiden keinen Kontakt mehr mit Grievous aufnahmen, schöpfte er Verdacht. Er schickte ein C-9979 Landungsschiff mit weiteren Kampfdroiden. Allerdings konnten die fünf alle Droiden zerstören und Hevy opferte sich, um die Basis zu sprengen. Dadurch fiel das Entwarnungssignal aus und mehrere republikanische Kreuzer verjagten die Flotte von Grievous.Rekruten Schlacht von Bothawui thumb|left|Grievous bei der [[Schlacht von Bothawui.]] General Grievous hatte mit seiner Droidenarmee, mit Ausnahme eines Tempels, eine komplette Stadt auf dem Planeten Falleen zerstört.The Fall of Falleen Nach einer Reihe von Erfolgen von General Grievous waren die Stellungen der Republik im Äußeren Rand gefährdet. Als die Konföderation sich als nächstes Ziel den Planeten Bothawui aussuchte, entsandte die Republik drei Sternzerstörer. An Bord der Resolute befand sich der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano. Obwohl Grievous mit sechs Bankenverband-Fregatten der ''Munificent''-Klasse anflog, zog sich Anakins Flotte nicht zurück. Grievous entschied sich, den Asteroidengürtel des Planeten nicht zu überfliegen, da er fürchtete die Republik könnte sonst den Rumpf der Fregatten angreifen. Daher ließ er Kurs durch den Asteroidengürtel setzen. Um seine Schiffe vor den Asteroiden zu schützen, ließ er die gesamte Schildenergie nach vorne transferieren, da er aufgrund der Asteroiden nicht mit einem Angriff von hinten rechnete. Doch dies erwies sich als Fehler. Er flog gradewegs in einen Hinterhalt. Klon-Kommandant Rex und weitere Klonkrieger griffen die Bankenverband-Fregatten von unten mittels auf den Asteroiden postierten All Terrain-Tactical Enforceren an und deaktivierten so die Schilder der Flotte. Nun konnten die Sternenkreuzer die Fregatten zerstören. Grievous konnte rechtzeitig mit seinem Belbullab-22 Raumjäger von seinem Schiff entkommen, doch Anakin verfolgte ihn mit seinem Jedi-Sternjäger, um Grievous Raumjäger zu zerstören und den Cyborg zu fassen. Anakin feuerte auf den Raumjäger des Droidengenerals, doch Grievous konnte in den Hyperraum springen und Anakins Sternjäger explodierte. Obwohl Grievous versagt hatte, triumphierte er, da bei der Explosion der Astromechdroide R2-D2 in die Hände des Schrotthändlers Gha Nachkt gefallen war. Gha Nachkt war mit Grievous verbündet und sollte die R2-Einheit zu ihm bringen. Währenddessen befand sich Anakin auf einer neuen Mission, die die Suche nach einer Abhörstation zum Ziel hatte, mit der Grievous die Nachrichten der Jedi ausspionieren konnte. Dabei wurde der Jedi-Ritter von dem Astromechdroiden R3-S6 begleitet, bei dem es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Spionagedroiden der Konföderation handelte. Gerade als Anakin die Abhörstation suchte, aktivierte R3-S6 den Peilsender. Grievous sah das Signal und griff Skywalker mit zwei Bankenverband-Fregatten an. Er entsandte alle Droiden-Sternjäger. Nachdem diese alle ihre Raketen abfeuerten und Anakin sie mit Laserbeschuss abwehrte, kamen ihn Ahsoka Tano und Rex mit der Twilight zur Hilfe. Durch ihre Hilfe konnten sie fliehen und mit ihm in den Hyperraum springen. Grievous ließ seinen Zorn an einen Droiden aus, und zerschlug ihn.Der Fall eines Droiden Angriff auf die Skytop-Station thumb|[[Ahsoka Tano und Grievous im Kampf.]] Als Gha Nachkt auf der Skytop-Station ankam und Grievous seine Ware überreichte, wollte Grievous den Droiden zerlegt haben, um nach geheimen Informationen zu suchen. Die Prozedur übernahm Nachkt. In diesen Moment entdeckten Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano und Rex samt seiner Männer die Skytop-Station. Sie bekamen von Obi-Wan Kenobi den Auftrag, die Station zu zerstören, bevor Grievous die Informationen von R2-D2 bekam. Nachdem Nachkt herausgefunden hatte, dass R2s Speicher nie gelöscht worden war, verlangte er eine höhere Bezahlung als vereinbart, worauf Grievous ihn tötete. Als R3-S6, der für die Separatisten arbeitete, dem Cyborg berichtete, dass die Jedi an Bord der Station waren, übergab er vier MagnaWachen die Aufgabe den zerlegten R2 zu bewachen, während er sich um die Jedi kümmerte. R3-S6 hatte hingegen die Aufgabe, die Jedi aufzuhalten. Dies tat er auch, indem er vor eine Sicherheitstür noch ein Energiefeld aktivierte und einige Kampfdroiden zu Hilfe rief. Als Grievous kam, musste sich Ahsoka ihm alleine stellen. Nachdem Grievous bis auf Rex und Denal alle Klonsoldaten getötet hatte und den ohnmächtigen Rex erschlagen wollte, wehrte Ahsoka seinen Todesschlag ab. Weil sie seinen harten Schlägen nicht länger standhalten konnte, flüchtete sie. Während Anakin R2 befreit hatte, suchte Grievous nach Ahsoka, die sich in einer Abstellkammer versteckt hielt. Ahsoka wusste nichts von R3s Hinterlist, also rief sie ihn zu sich. Doch gerade als er sie sah, deutete er auf sie und verriet damit dem General ihre Position. Doch Ahsoka konnte wieder entkommen und versteckte sich abermals. Grievous wollte von R3-S6 wissen, wer der zweite Jedi war und bemerkte nicht, dass ihn Ahsoka aus ihrem Versteck belauschte. Als diese sich auf den Weg zu Anakin machen wollte, sprang der Cyborg von der Decke und würgte sie. Grievous bedrohte sie mit ihrem eigenen Lichtschwert.Kampf der Droiden Rex hatte Sprengladungen an der Skytop-Station befestigt und aktivierte sie. Durch die Erschütterung schlug Ahsoka dem unaufmerksamen Cyborg die Hand ab und die Togruta konnte in einen Lüftungsschacht entkommen. Allerdings versuchte der General sie zu töten, indem er mehrmals sein Lichtschwert in den Lüftungsschacht stieß, jedoch traf er sie nicht. Bevor die Station ganz auf den Mond aufschlug, konnte Grievous mit seinem Belbullab-22 Raumjäger entkommen. Dookus weitere Prüfung Während Grievous mit seinem Raumjäger durch den Weltraum flog, erinnerte er sich an die ehemalige Zeit seines Krieger-Daseins, als er noch den Körper eines Kaleeshs hatte und noch kein Cyborg war. In jener Zeit erfreute er sich am Krieg. In diesem Krieg kämpfte er an der Seite seines Volkes für sein Volk und nicht für Kampfdroiden. In dieser Zeit löschte er ein Leben nach dem anderen aus. Für Grievous war es eine Qual zu einem Cyborg umgebaut zu werden und an der Seite von einfachen Kampfdroiden statt seinem Volk zu kämpfen. Er genoss seinen schlechten Ruf und die Furcht derer, die sich an ihn erinnerten. Ein B1-Kampfdroide nahm Kontakt mit Grievous auf und informierte ihn darüber, dass sein Meister Dooku ihn zu erreichen versucht hatte. Grievous erwiderte den Kontakt jedoch nicht, ignorierte den Droiden und flog seinem Ziel weiter entgegen.The Dreams of General Grievous thumb|left|Grievous wird von [[Kit Fisto und Nahdar Vebb angegriffen.]] Nachdem Padmé Amidala Nute Gunray auf dem Planeten Rodia festgenommen hatte, und ihn Ahsoka Tano und Luminara Unduli überreichte, konnte dieser dank Asajj Ventress fliehen. Der Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto und sein früherer Padawan Nahdar Vebb sollten Gunray finden und wieder festnehmen. Sie verfolgten das Signal des Raumkreuzers der ''Consular''-Klasse bis zum Äußeren Rand zum Vassek-System. Dort angekommen landeten sie auf dem Planeten Vassek, doch von dem Vizekönig fehlte jede Spur. Stattdessen entdeckten sie das Geheimversteck von General Grievous, der sich gerade auf den Weg dort hin machte. Es erschien das holografische Abbild von Graf Dooku , der zu Grievous sagte, dass er mehr von ihm erwartete; er solle mehr Jedi töten. Ohne zu wissen, dass Dooku ihm eine Prüfung in seinem eigenen Lager auferlegt hatte, landete er mit seinem Raumjäger auf Vassek. Die Jedi, die von seinem Kommen wussten, stellten ihm eine Falle. Sie hatten sich direkt neben dem Eingangstor versteckt und stellten sich Grievous entgegen. Geblendet durch die Lampen der Klonkrieger Fil und drei Weiteren, versuchte er sich gegen die beiden angreifenden Jedi zu wehren.thumb|Grievous versucht erstmals vor den Jedi zu fliehen. Dies gelang ihm auch zuerst, doch als Kit Fisto den vier Klonsoldaten befahl ihn mit Harpunen die Beine zu fesseln, war er in seiner Kampfkunst eingeschränkt. Die Klonkrieger versuchten Grievous nieder zu reißen, während die beiden Jedi verhinderten, dass er seine Fesseln los schnitt. Durch einen gezielten Schlag wurden Grievous' Unterbeine vom Körper abgetrennt und er versuchte an der Decke hangelnd zu entkommen. Dieser Versuch wurde allerdings von den Klonen, die an den Seilen rissen, vereitelt. Sie rissen ihn von der Decke, so dass er versuchte krabbelnd zu entkommen. Nahdar versuchte Grievous zu töten. Der zückte aber sein Lichtschwert und wehrte den Todesschlag ab. Mit rotierenden Lichtschwertern versuchte er den Jedi-Ritter abzuschütteln, doch Meister Fisto schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Als nächstes sprang er an die Decke und durch das Seil wurden zwei Klone mitgerissen. Einen packte er und schlug mit ihm Kit Fisto zu Boden. Dann warf er den toten Soldaten auf Nahdar Vebb und sprang auf die Klonkrieger zu. Ein weiterer wurde durch das Gewicht des Cyborgs erschlagen.In den Fängen von Grievous thumb|left|Grievous in seinem Geheimquartier Nachdem er entkommen konnte, hangelte er sich in seinen Kontrollraum, indem sich auch das Krankenzimmer befand. Dort angekommen rief er nach seinem Wartungsdroiden A-4D. Dieser schimpfte über Grievous Niederlage und holte die Ersatzteile. Dann sah er seine Leibwächter, die deaktiviert von der Decke baumelten und aufgeladen wurden. Als nächstes aktivierte er sie und befahl ihnen die Jedi am weiteren Vordringen zu hindern. Er spionierte die Jedi mithilfe einer Kamera aus, verschloss sämtliche Türen und verhinderte dadurch ihren Rückzug. Als sich Grievous den Jedi als Hologramm offenbarte, warnte er sie, dass dieses Versteck voller Fallen sei. Daraufhin öffnete sich eine Falltür unter ihren Füßen und ein Klon fiel in das heiße Magma. Nun ließ der Cyborg seinen Roggwarts Gor auf die beiden Jedi und Fil los. A-4D war mit den Vorbereitungen für die Reparatur fertig und wechselte Grievous Beine und Maske aus. thumb|Grievous wird von seinem Droiden [[A-4D behandelt.]] Nachdem Gor Fil getötet hatte, schlug Nahdar ihm den Schwanz und Kit ihm die Unterarme ab. Nach Grievous vollendeter Operation war dieser erstaunt und wütend über Gors Tod. Anschließend bekam er eine Nachricht von Dooku, der ihm gestand, dass er die Jedi in sein Versteck geführt hatte und er beide töten solle, da er an Grievous Fähigkeiten die Droiden anzuführen zweifelte. Doch der General unterbrach die Unterhaltung vorzeitig und suchte nach den Jedi. Gerade als er sich aus dem Kontrollraum begab, gingen die Jedi in den Raum hinein. Doch A-4D, der dieses Eindringen sah, rief Grievous zurück. A-4D schloss die Tür und Kit war mit dem Droiden in einen Raum gefangen. Nahdar hingegen stellte sich den vier MagnaWachen und Grievous. Er konnte tatsächlich drei von den Wachen zerstören, und Grievous in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickeln. Allerdings wurde Nahdar nach einem erbitterten Kampf von Grievous mit drei Blasterschüssen getötet. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Fisto A-4D enthauptet. Kit, der versuchte zu fliehen, begegnete Grievous auf der Landeplattform. Er verwickelte Fisto in einen Lichtschwertkampf und verwendete dabei Nahdar Vebbs Lichtschwert. Doch ehe Grievous richtig angreifen konnte, sprang der Nautolaner in den dichten Nebel, sodass Grievous ihn nicht sehen konnte. Dann schlich sich der Jedi-Meister von hinten an und der Cyborg schlug auf Fisto ein. Dieser konnte aber den Angriff parieren, dem General eine Hand abschlagen und die Waffe seines Padawans auffangen. Nach einer Reihe Hiebe traf Kit den Cyborg noch einmal und stieß ihn weg. Als drei MagnaWachen in das Geschehen eingriffen, floh Fisto mit seinem Jedi-Sternjäger, den R6-H5 zu ihm hin manövriert hatte. Nachdem Kit Fisto entkommen war, kontaktierte Dooku Grievous abermals. Als er ihn für seinen Sieg über ein Ratsmitglied lobte, gestand ihm Grievous, dass Meister Fisto entkommen war. Dooku war enttäuscht und Grievous war sauer, dass er wieder vor seinem Meister versagt hatte. Erste Schlacht von Saleucami thumb|left|Grievous wird von Obi-Wan Kenobi angegriffen. Im Äußeren Rand griff Grievous' Recusant-Klasse Zerstörer Eeth Koth's ''Venator''-Kreuzer an. Als nächstes enterte Grievous den Sternzerstörer des Rats-Mitgliedes indem er mit seinem Schiff andockte. Grievous ließ BX-Kommandodroiden und MagnaWächter Captain Lock und seine Einheit auslöschen. Als alle Kommandodroiden zerstört und alle Klonkrieger getötet waren, griff der Cyborg den Jedi-Meister an. Zunächst standen seine Leibwächter nur neben dem Geschehen doch als Grievous Sieg sicher war griffen sie ein und machten den entscheidenden Schlag. Als er den Jedi-Tempel kontaktierte, teilte er den Jedi mit, das er Meister Koth noch nicht töten würde nicht ahnend, dass der Jedi-Meister ihren Aufenthaltsort ihnen mitteilte. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Adi Gallia enterten des Cyborgs Schiff während Obi-Wan gegen den General Kämpfte. Anakin und Adi befreiten Eeth Koth und Grievous kämpfte nochmal gegen Gallia und flüchtete mit einem C-9979 Landungsschiff, mit dem er auf dem Planeten Saleucami notlandete.Grievous' Hinterhalt Schlacht von Kadavo |thumb|right|Der [[Schlacht von Kadavo|Raumkampf über Kadavo]] Als die Zygerrianer ihre großen Sklavenauktionen, nach ihrem Untergang, wieder aufleben lassen wollten, hatten die neuen Separatisten Dookus Chance verspielt. Da Dooku die Lüge, die Jedi hätten das Volk von Kiros die Togrutas in der Schlacht um Kiros ausgelöscht, verbreitet hatte und die Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano, sowie ein paar Klonkrieger unter der Führung von Commander Cody im Begriff waren das Volk wieder zu befreien, musste Dookus Name geschützt, und sämtliche Zygerrianer, Republikaner und Sklaven vernichtet werden. Zu diesem Zweck wurden Asajj Ventress, mit ihren Hyänen und Grievous ausgesandt, um dieses Werk zu vollbringen. Grievous hielt die Flotte der Republik in Schach, während Ventress mit der Bombardierung des Umerziehungslagers begann. Als die Flotte des Jedi-Meister Plo Koon eintraf, floh Grievous und auch Ventress wurde schließlich verjagt.Sklaven der Republik Belagerung von Xagobah Zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Geonosis belagerte der Anführer der Techno-Union Wat Tambor den friedlichen Planeten Xagobah und errichtete dort eine Basis. Als die republikanischen Streitkräfte eintrafen, um Tambor gefangen zu nehmen, wurden Tambors Droidenreserven knapp. Daher bat er Grievous um Hilfe und um neue Streitkräfte. Als Grievous mit zwei seiner IG-100 MagnaWächter in Tambors Festung eintraf, erzählte Tambor ihm, dass ein Eindringling mit einer mandalorianischen Rüstung in sein Quartier eingedrungen war. Dabei handelte es sich um den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett. Boba verwendete ein Gerät, welches Holoshroud hieß, um für zwei Minuten wie der Kopfgeldjäger Durge auszusehen. Er hoffte, dass Grievous Durge nie angreifen würde. Doch der General durchschaute das Schauspiel und ließ Boba von zwei MagnaWächtern angreifen. Nachdem Boba auf die Wachen mit seinen Blastern schoss und nichts ausrichtete, rannte er um sein Leben. Doch die Wächter konnten ihn zweimal mit Blasterfeuer treffen. Als Boba hinfiel, berührte er absichtlich die giftigen Xabar-Pilze, so dass er in einen Scheintot verfiel. Grievous wollte ihn gerade mit seinen beiden Lichtschwertern töten, doch Tambor hatte die Absicht schnellst möglich wieder zur Schlacht zurückkehren. Grievous war es allerdings egal, dass Boba nicht starb, da er nur darauf besessen war, Jedi zu töten.Eine neue Bedrohung Später im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht tötete er auch den Jedi-Ritter Firkrann in den Pilzwäldern. Schlacht von Vandos und Viidaav thumb|left|[[T'chooka D'oon im Kampf gegen General Grievous.]] Noch im selben Jahr wurde der Anx-Botschafter Quiyyen von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme nach Vandos entführt. Der Hohe Rat der Jedi entsandt die beiden Jedi-Meister Jmmaar und T'chooka D'oon und den Padawan von T'chooka D'oon Flynn Kybo, die in der Vorzeit schon einmal auf Grievous Heimatplaneten Kalee über den dort herrschenden Konflikt urteilen sollten. Doch dies stellte sich als ein Hinterhalt von General Grievous heraus. Er benutzte den Botschafter als Köder um die Jedi zu finden und anschließend zu töten. Eine große Armee Kampfdroiden erwartete diese. So wurden fast alle Klonkrieger von B2-Superkampfdroiden getötet, während Grievous den Zehnbeinigen Jedi-Botschafter Jmmaar ermordete. Als Quiyyen, T'chooka D'oon und sein Padawan Flynn Kybo ihr Kanonenboot erreichten, rannte T'chooka D'oon auf Grievous los, um ihn aufzuhalten und ihn in einen Lichtschwertkampf zu verwickeln. Doch der Jedi-Meister hatte keine Chance. Er wurde kurzerhand von dem Cyborg in drei Teile zerhackt. Allerdings konnte das Kanonenboot samt seines Padawans Flynn Kybo und dem Botschafter Quiyyen fliehen.General Grievous Die Schlacht von Viidaav verfolgten General Grievous und Graf Dooku vom Orbit aus. Statt der Kampfdroiden ließ Grievous die Einwohner von Viidaav für ihre Sache gegen die republikanischen Klonkrieger kämpfen. Diese wollten die Klone in eine Falle locken. Da Grievous nicht genügend Flugfahrzeuge zur Verfügung stellen konnte, um die Viidaav zu evakuieren, wollte er diese einfach opfern. Mithilfe von Minen plante er, alle auf dem Planeten postierten Klontruppen und auch seine eigenen Leute zu töten. Dies wäre zwar ein hoher Verlust für die Separatisten gewesen, doch die republikanischen Streitkräfte wären ebenfalls ausgelöscht. Dieser Versuch schlug allerdings fehl, da ein Viidaav den Computer abschoss und somit die Minenfelder deaktivierte.Heroes on Both Sides Angriff auf Gentes Später griff Grievous ein Schiff der Mon Calamari an. Nachdem B1-Kampfdroiden, B2-Superkampfdroiden und Droidekas die Mon Calamari getötet hatten, führten ihn seine Droiden zu einem Jedi-Meister. Der Abyssiner Quarmall wollte sich in einem Lichtschwertkampf gegen Grievous stellen. Dieser hatte allerdings keine Lust auf einen Kampf und gab den B1-Kampfdroiden den Befehl zu feuern. Nach Quarmalls Tod bekämpfte er zwei weitere Jedi, unter ihnen war auch ein Mon Calamari. Die beiden Jedi versuchten die Jünglinge des Bergruufta-Clans vor ihrem Schicksal zu bewahren. Jedoch wurden beide von Grievous eigenhändig getötet, so dass die Jünglinge anschließend von ihm entführt und zum Planeten Gentes verschleppt wurden. Drei bekannte Mitglieder des Bergruufta-Clan waren Allara, Banz und Tak-tak. Als Grievous auf Gentes im Anoat-System ankam, bekämpfte er die Ugnaughts. Diese waren die Ureinwohner von Gentes. Der Droidengeneral zerstörte einen feindlichen Stützpunkt, damit die Transporter seine Truppen landen konnten. Nachdem Grievous einen Panzer zerstörte hatte, führten die Kampfdroiden die Ugnaughts als Kriegsgefangene ab. Er verlegte seine Truppen ins Stadtzentrum und nahm alle größeren Kraftwerke ein. Mit den Geonosianern vereinbarte er, dass die Fabriken umgerüstet wurden. Später kontaktierte ihn sein Meister, Darth Tyranus. Dooku lobte ihn für die schnelle Eroberung und das Minimum an Verlusten. Danach sprach Dooku die gefangenen Jünglinge an. Doch Grievous wollte diese für seine Sache behalten. Da Grievous nicht die Macht nutzen konnte, fragte er Dooku ob man die Macht der Jedi-Sprösslinge auf ihn übertragen könnte. Gerade als er den Jünglingen von seinen jüngsten Plänen erzählte, rief Allara, dass sie nie den Sith dienen würde. Mit der Macht fing sie ein Lichtschwert aus Grievous Mantel und griff die herumstehenden Kampfdroiden an. Als nächstes stürmte sie auf Grievous zu, der ihre Hand packte, sie vom Balkon hielt und bedrohte. Er gab Feuerbefehl und alle Kriegsgefangenen, die vereint in einem großen Haus mit einem Kuppeldach gefangen waren, wurden von diesem Angriff getötet. Einsätze auf Boz Pity und Belderone thumb|[[Adi Gallia wird von Grievous getötet.]] Im weiteren Verlauf des Kriegs war Grievous für die Bewachung der schwer verletzten Asajj Ventress auf Boz Pity verantwortlich. Unter den Jedi verbreitete sich bereits Gerücht, dass diese das Duell gegen Anakin Skywalker auf Coruscant überlebt hatte und nun wieder zurückgekehrt war. Einige Jedi-Ritter reisten nach Boz Pity um den Gerüchten nachzugehen. Da die Konföderation eine Basis auf dem Planeten errichtet hatte, entwickelte sich schell aus den Nachforschungen die Schlacht von Boz Pity. Während des Gefechts mit der Republik kämpfte Grievous erst in einem Lichtschwertduell gegen den Jedi-General Soon Baytes. Dieser wurde allerdings kurzerhand von ihm getötet. Anschließend kämpfte er gegen das Ratsmitglied Adi Gallia, die allerdings nicht wusste, dass der Cyborg beide Arme teilen und so mit vier Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Die Jedi-Meisterin hielt seinen Angriffen nicht mehr länger stand und wurde schließlich von ihm mit zwei seiner Klingen erstochen. Später verletzte General Grievous auch noch ARC-Soldat Alpha-17 schwer, wurde jedoch dann von Mace Windu aufgehalten, als dieser einen STAP über Grievous zerstörte und den Droidengeneral mit der folgenden Explosion schwer verwundete. Asajj, die ebenfalls schwer verletzt wurde, ließ Graf Dooku zu Gunsten von General Grievous zurück.Besessen Als der Rat der Separatisten sich auf Grievous' Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, traf und einen Planeten als Unterkunft suchten, suchte Grievous sich Belderone aus. Dieser Planet verfügte über keine Verteidigung, weshalb er ins Visier des Cyborg geriet. Er teilte jedem sein Vorhaben im Rat mit, so auch Nute Gunray, den er über den Mechno-Stuhl informieren wollte. Doch dieser geriet während der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia in die Hände der Republik, die den Code geknackt hatten und dadurch die Nachricht abgefangen hatte. Die Jedi entschlossen sich dazu, den Planeten zu verteidigen. So konnten Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous' vorhaben gemeinsam vereiteln. Doch Grievous, der nicht mit einer vollkommenen Niederlage den Rückzug antreten wollte, feuerte auf den Evakuierungskonvoi. 27 Jedi starben durch Grievous Beschuss. Auch der Jedi-Ritter Flint Torul wurde von Grievous Flaggschiff, während er die Evakuierung der belderonischen Bevölkerung veranlasste, abgeschossen und starb. Kurz darauf stattete Grievous Gunray einen Besuch ab, um alles über den Mechno-Stuhl zu erfahren. Nachdem Gunray nicht antworten wollte, bedrohte der Kaleesh ihn und packte ihn am Hals.Labyrinth des Bösen Später kämpfte er im Namen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auf den Planeten Nadiem, Togoria, Duro und Kashyyyk. Diese Einsätze wurden allgemein als unfassbare Gräueltaten angesehen.Quelle? thumb|left|Grievous trainiert gemeinsam mit Dooku. Obwohl er schon zahlreiche Schlachten gewonnen und mehrere Jedi-Meister besiegt und getötete hatte, trainierte Dooku Grievous weiterhin in den Fertigkeiten im Lichtschwertkampf. Er lehrte ihn viel. Trotz der Bewunderung für die Tatsache, dass Grievous in kurzer Zeit so viele Jedi getötet hatte, gab es noch vieles in Grievous Kampfkunsttechnik zu korrigieren. Außerdem lehrte er Grievous drei Faktoren, die er in einem Lichtschwertkampf einhalten sollte. Der Kampf sollte nicht angenommen werden, insofern einer der Faktoren nicht gegeben war. Das Überraschungsmoment, die Einschüchterung und die Furcht sollten auf seiner Seite bleiben. Grievous trainierte nicht nur mit seinem Meister, sondern auch mit seinen Elite-Wachen. Obwohl er im Stande war es mit sechs Jedi, darunter auch zwei Rats-Mitgliedern, erfolgreich aufzunehmen, war Dooku manchmal über seine Kampfkunst verärgert, da er nur seine Kraft gegen die MagnaWächter einsetzte. Er sagte, dass die Reaktionen von Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu und Yoda seinen überlegen seien, obwohl Shaak Ti schon einmal gegen ihn verloren hatte. Experimente auf Nelvaan thumb|General Grievous nach einem Sieg der Konföderation. In einem Verwüstungsfeldzug durch die Galaxis eroberte Grievous nacheinander verschiedene Welten und tötete hunderte Jedi persönlich. Tatsächlich betrat er auch die Huk-Koloniewelt Tvoarskl ein zweites Mal, zuvor wurde er von den Jedi aufgehalten diese Welt einzunehmen. Mit seiner Droidenarmee überrollte er die Yam'rii-Bevölkerung. Anschließend besuchte er auch den Planeten Nelvaan, auf den er durch den Frontmann der Techno-Union, Wat Tambor, hingewiesen wurde. Dort fand Grievous ein Volk vor, das ihn sehr an seinen eigenen Kulturstamm der Kaleesh erinnerte. Aus diesen Kriegern beabsichtigte Grievous seine neue Elite zu formen. Um die männlichen Krieger von den Stämmen zu locken, gab sich Grievous als die prophezeite Gestalt der nelvaanischen Mythologie aus. Anschließend wurden die unwissenden Krieger gefangen genommen und versklavt. Dank einer speziellen Mikrotechnologie von skakoanischen Ingenieuren hätte man sie in Cyborgs umgestalten können. Das Projekt wurde jedoch von Anakin Skywalker sabotiert. Doch trotz seiner misslungenen Experimente zweifelte Grievous niemals an seiner Überlegenheit und entwickelte eine arrogante Denkweise, die ihn an dem Glauben festhielt, er sei unbesiegbar. Dass er in Wirklichkeit keine große Bedeutung im Doppelspiel der Sith haben würde und er nur ein Werkzeug gewesen war, schien ihm nie bewusst gewesen zu sein. Schlacht von Coruscant Als im Jahr 19 VSY fast die Identität des zweiten Sith-Lords aufgedeckt wurde, befahl ihm Darth Sidious, den Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine zu entführen. Damit dies möglich war, griffen konföderierte Streitkräfte Coruscant an und es entwickelte sich die Schlacht von Coruscant. Dies lenkte die Jedi-Meister Windu und Shaak Ti davon ab, weiter nach Dookus Meister zu suchen, da alle Jedi die Stadt verteidigen sollten. thumb|left|Grievous kämpft gegen Shaak Ti. Die beiden Meisterinnen des Jedi-Rates Shaak Ti und Stass Allie erhielten von Mace Windu den Auftrag, Palpatine vor der Inversion zu schützen, und ihn in seinen Sicherheitsbunker zu bringen. Gerade als sie eintrafen, griffen General Grievous und mehrere Kampfdroiden die Wohnung Palpatines in Republica 500 an. Shaak Ti erteilte Palpatines Rot Garden den Angriff und griff gemeinsam mit Allie die Droiden an. Doch sie verwendeten nicht den vorgesehenen Fluchtweg, da Shaak Ti vermutete, dass Grievous von ihrem Plan wusste. Außerdem alarmierte sie Meister Windu über Grievous Vorhaben, während sie mit Palpatine in einen öffentlichen Zug flüchteten. Dort traf sie endlich auf Meister Windu und Kit Fisto. Grievous gab zwei Vulture-Droiden den Befehl, auf den in mehreren Metern Höhe fahrenden Zug zu schießen. Er selbst sprang mit mehreren Droiden auf den hintersten Waggon. Windu und Kit Fisto sprangen beide zu dem Cyborg auf das Dach. Kit Fisto nahm sich zwei MagnaWächter vor, während Mace gegen Grievous kämpfte. Grievous gestand Windu, dass er ihn zu Gerne töten wolle und sein Lichtschwert in seiner Sammlung aufnehmen wolle. Als nächstes richtete Windu, einen Machtstoß gegen Grievous aus. Durch diesen Angriff flog er vom Dach des Zuges. Der Cyborg konnte sich allerdings an den Gleisen des Zuges klammern und wurde von einem Gestohlenen Kanonenboot, dass ihm Dooku besorgt hatte, aufgenommen. Um die Jedi abzulenken hatte Grievous ein Separatisten Schiff und das Kanonenboot. Er ließ Windu im Glauben, dass er sich im Separatisten Schiff befinde, damit Windu und Fisto der Ablenkung folgten. Mit zwei Kanonenbooten flogen Shaak Ti und Stass, den Kanzler weiter auf sein Ziel hin zu. Als sie ihren Auftrag, Kanzler Palpatine in den Sicherheitsbunker zu bringen, ausgeführt hatten, übergaben sie den Ithorianer Roron Corobb, dem Talz Foul Moudama, der Twi'lek B'ink Utrila und Roth-Del Masona die Aufgabe, den Kanzler im Bunker zu schützen. Doch das zweite Kanonenboot entpuppte sich als das gekaperte, von Grievous und sechs von seinen Wachen der MagnaWächter. Der General überlistete die beiden Rats-Mitglieder und zog weiter zum Bunker. Dort tötete er erst Roth-Del Masona dann Roron und Foul und spielte erst mit B'ink Utrila. Seine Wachen kümmerten sich um die Roten Gaden und mehrere Klonsoldaten. Grievous versuchte, das Republikoberhaupt einzuschüchtern, was ihm allerdings misslang, da Palpatine den Cyborg mit unangenehmen Fragen über den Ranghören in Verunsicherung versetzte. Doch er fing sich wieder und entführte den Kanzler in ein Shuttle. Er tötete bei diesen Akt über Vierzig Krieger mit dem Lichtschwert. Zwei Kanonenboote verfolgten das Shuttle, doch es war gut gepanzert und wurde deswegen nicht zerstört. Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, L'lacielo Sageon und Pablo-Jill verfolgten den General ebenfalls. Ihm gelang es schließlich, auf der Unsichtbaren Hand zu landen. Gerade als er auf seinem Flaggschiff der Unsichtbaren Hand ankam, traf er auf Pablo-Jill und L'lacielo Sageon. Nach einem Lichtschwertkampf, wurde der Ongree und der Lorrdianer von dem Cyborg aufgespießt. Zur Abschreckung ließ Grievous die beiden Jedi von Bord werfen, so das die Republikaner es sehen konnten. Im HoloNetz auf allen Frequenzen übertrug er eine Live-Aufnahme, in der die Coruscanti in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. [[Bild:Grievousstab.jpg|thumb|Grievous flüchtet von der Unsichtbaren Hand.]] Nach seinem Rettungsversuch brach die Schlacht über Coruscant aus. Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein früherer Padawan Anakin Skywalker sollten den Kanzler aus der Unsichtbaren Hand retten. Nachdem Anakin die Schilde des Schiffs zerstörte und sie in den Hangar geflogen waren, beobachtete sie Grievous von der Kommandobrücke aus. In dem Moment, als die beiden Jedi-Freunde den Aufzug erreichten, hetzte Grievous den beiden drei Zerstörer-Drioden auf den Hals. Gerade als die beiden Jedi-Ritter Dooku getötet hatten und Palpatine befreiten, wurde die Unsichtbare Hand von einem Sternzerstörer der ''Venator''-Klasse angegriffen. Als ein besonders gut gezielter Schuss am Bug des Schiffes eintraf, stürzte die Unsichtbare Hand senkrecht auf den Planeten zu. Durch den Einsatz von Grievous Befehl, die Notbeschleunigungstriebwerke anzuwerfen, rettete er das Schiff. Als der Captain sagte, dass sich die beiden Jedi in Korridor 328 aufhielten, aktivierte Grievous die Strahlenschilde. Diese hinderten die Jedi am weiteren Vordringen. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Palpatine und R2 wurden abgeführt. So fanden sich die Vier vor Grievous auf der Kommandobrücke wieder. Er nahm den beiden Jedi ihre Waffen ab, die sie jedoch mit der Macht zurück erlangten. Der Droidengeneral hetzte seine Leibwächter auf sie. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf, zerstörten Obi-Wan und Anakin jedoch die beiden MagnaWächter. Grievous hob einen Elektrostab seiner gefallenen Wachen auf und zerstörte eine Fensterscheibe. Durch den Unterdruck des Alls wurde Grievous aus der Kommandobrücke rausgerissen. Mit einem Seilwerfer zog er sich zurück an Bord des Schiffs und floh von diesem mit einer Rettungskapsel.Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Utapau Nachdem er von der Unsichtbaren Hand geflohen und in einer Rettungskapsel auf einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff landete, flog er mit einem Schiff der ''Sheathipede-Klasse'' auf den Planeten Utapau. Dort nistete er sich gegen den Willen der Pau'aner ein und nutzte die Stadt Pau City als Versteck für die Anführer der Separatisten. Nach Dookus Tod wurde er dessen neue Anführer. Über Hologramm schlug Sidious Grievous vor, dass er die Anführer nach Mustafar verlegen sollte. 250px|thumb|left|General Grievous greift, nachdem er seine vier Arme zur Schau stellt, [[Obi-Wan Kenobi an.]] Darth Sidious brauchte Grievous nicht mehr, also verriet er Anakin seinen Aufenthaltsort. Diese Nachricht überbrachte Anakin den Rat der Jedi. Der Rat entsandte Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gemeinsam mit Cody und seinem 212. Angriffsbataillon machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Utapau. Nachdem Grievous vor dem Separatisten-Rat eine Rede gehalten hatte und sie ins Mustafar-System schickte, sprang Obi-Wan, der sich versteckte und sie belauschte, aus seinem Versteck und stellte sich dem Cyborg. Erst hetzte Grievous vier seiner Elite-Wachen auf ihn, von denen Obi-Wan drei mit einem Großen Teil der Decke mit Hilfe der Macht erschlug und den letzten enthauptete. Als nächstes stellt Grievous sich selbst gegen Kenobi. Der Cyborg teilte seine Arme, so dass er mit vier Lichtschwertern kämpfen konnte. Zwei seiner Lichtschwerter ließ Grievous wie rotierende Propeller drehen und ging auf den Jedi-Meister zu. Mit einem gezielten Schlag parierte Obi-Wan seinen Angriff und Schlug den General sogar eine seiner vier Hände ab. Nach einem Lichtschwert-Pressen schlug er ihm die zweite Hand ab. Als dann Cody mit seinen Klonen angriff, übte Kenobi einen Machtstoß aus, so dass Grievous seine beiden noch verbliebenen Lichtschwerter verlor. 250px|thumb|Grievous Überreste. Anschließend flüchtete er mit einem Tsmeu-6-Wheel-Bike, doch Obi-Wan verfolgte ihn mit einen Varactyl Namens Boga. Bei einem weiten Sprung, den Boga machte, verlor auch der Jedi-Meister sein Lichtschwert. Obi-Wan und Grievous die jetzt nebeneinander waren, bekämpften sich mit einem Elektrostab. Kenobi sprang auf das Wheel-Bike. Grievous zückte einen DT-57 Blaster, doch Obi-Wan und Grievous schubsten sich gegenseitig vom Wheel-Bike und bekämpften sich mit Händen und Füßen. Obi-Wan schlug dem Cyborg den Blaster aus der Hand stach ihm den Elektrostab in den Brustkorb. Grievous wehrte sich, indem er dem Jedi einen Tritt verpasste. Er packte Obi-Wan und versuchte ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er wich aus. Ihm gelang es, die Duraniumbrust des Generals zu öffnen. Als Folge dessen wurde Kenobi an den Rand eines Abgrunds geschleudert. Grievous hob mithilfe seiner Füße den Elektrostab auf und ging schnell auf seinen Feind zu, der sich jedoch wehrte, indem er mithilfe der Macht den DT-57 Blaster fing und fünfmal auf die inneren Organe des Cyborgs schoss. Grievous ging mit brennenden Eingeweiden zu Grunde. Persönlichkeit Grievous galt als sehr barbarisch und kampforientiert. Er war in den Zeiten des lang anhaltenden Huk-Krieges hineingeboren worden und nahm seine Rolle als Krieger sehr ernst; immer bestrebt, sich mit seinen Talenten Respekt und Anerkennung zu verschaffen. Die permanenten Invasionen der Huk-Krieger und die mangelnde Unterstützung der Republik kippten seine Weltanschauung und er wurde gegenüber Fremdlingen zunehmend kritischer. Trotz einigen schweren Enttäuschungen und Schicksalsschlägen in seinem Leben sah sich Grievous nie als Opfer an, sondern entwickelte eine Überheblichkeit, die ihn mental stärkte und seine Umgebung dümmlich und schwach darstellte. Grievous neigte dazu, sich ständig für irgendetwas rächen zu wollen. Seine Aggressivität nahm selbst dann nicht ab, als er zu einem Cyborg umgestaltet wurde. Dennoch betrachtete er seine äußere Erscheinung als Cyborg als große Demütigung, obgleich diese überlebensnotwenidge Operation auf seinem freiwilligen Entschluss beruhte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Außerdem wurde Grievous sehr zornig, wenn man ihn als Droiden ansah. Dank seiner neuen Ausrüstung war Grievous weitaus effektiver im Kampf und verdiente sich die wertvolle Anerkennung der Separatisten sowie der Sith. Von seiner naiven Weltanschauung geblendet, bemerkte er nicht, dass selbst er von den Sith getäuscht wurde und zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen verkommen war. Ausstattung thumb|left|Grievous nutzt seinen [[Repulsorlift-Antrieb um an Wänden zu klettern.]] Bereits in seiner Jugend vermochte Grievous einen perfekten Umgang mit einer Czerka-Outland-Flinte aufzuweisen. Sein Vater, der bereits ein begabter Scharfschütze war, lehrte seinen Sohn einen perfekten Kampfstil. So wurde Grievous zum begabtesten Scharfschützen der Kaleesh. Auf Grund schwerster Verletzungen, die er in einem Attentat davongetragen hatte, musste Grievous mechanisiert werden. Mit den Eigenschaften eines Cyborgs ausgestattet, konnte Grievous im Kampf auf weit mehr technische Mittel zurückgreifen als zuvor. Sein Droidenkörper war mit je zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Daumen an sechsgliedrigen Händen ausgestattet. Diese Klauen waren mit metallischen Unter- und Oberarmen verbunden, die sich durch einen elektronischen Impuls in je zwei Arme teilen ließen. Somit war Grievous in der Lage, mit vier oberen Gliedmaßen zu kämpfen, die jeweils eine Waffe tragen und unabhängig voneinander auf Bewegung reagieren konnten. In seinen Armen verliefen auf ganzer Länge elektrisierende Synthseiladern hindurch, die den Gegner schnell außer Gefecht setzen konnten. Mit seinen Füßen, die ein immenses Magnetfeld aufbauen konnten und zusätzlich mit Anti-Gravitations-Repulsoren ausgestattet waren, konnte er sogar wie eine Spinne steile Wände erklimmen. Grievous erbat bei seiner Transformation die Erhaltung seiner Augen, die zwar organisch völlig intakt waren, aber zusätzlich kybernetisch verbessert wurden. Beziehungen Graf Dooku Graf Dooku und Grievous hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Bei wichtigen Besprechungen war Grievous oft sein Vertreter. Er war die rechte Hand des Grafen und wurde von ihm in den Künsten des Lichtschwertes unterrichtet. Obwohl Grievous keine Machtfähigkeiten aufwies, wurde er ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Dooku war beeindruckt, wie viele Jedi der Cyborg getötet hatte. Nach mehreren Prüfungen bewies Grievous sein Können an Asajj Ventress und Durge. Er erteilte ihm statt Ventress den obersten Befehl über die Droidenarmee. Er vertraute ihm unter anderem auch sein Schiff, die Malevolence, an. Als im Jahr 20 VSY Asajj und Grievous zur selben Zeit verletzt wurden, entschied sich Dooku, nur Grievous zu retten, allerdings zog er bei dieser Entscheidung auch die finanzielle Sichtweise mit ein. Asajj Ventress Nachdem Dooku Grievous statt Asajj Ventress das Kommando über die Kampfdroiden erteilte, war Ventress eifersüchtig, dass Dooku einem Cyborg mehr vertrauen erwies als ihr. Doch teilten Ventress und Grievous ihren Hass auf die B1-Kampfdroiden und ließen oft ihren Zorn nach einer Niederlage an ihnen aus.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Obwohl sie die Droiden verabscheute, wollte sie dennoch ihr Oberhaupt werden.The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle Nute Gunray Dooku stellte Grievous Nute Gunray auf Geonosis vor. Gunray unterschätzte die Fähigkeiten des Cyborgs und behandelte ihn wie einen gewöhnlichen Kampfdroiden. Der Vizekönig und Grievous verabscheuten sich. Diese Tatsache verstärkte sich, als Dooku das Kommando der gesamten Separatisten-Droidenarmee Grievous übergab. Trotz des Einwands des Neimoidianers wurde der Cyborg oberster General der Droidenarmee, einschließlich derer der Handelsföderation. Zu Gunrays Leidwesen übergab der Sith-Lord das für den Vizekönig gedachte Flaggschiff die Unsichtbare Hand dem Kaleesh. Da Gunray unter dem Schutz von Darth Sidious stand, riet Dooku Grievous dem Neimoidianer nichts anzutun. Grievous Zorn auf Gunray stieg, als der Vizekönig den Mechno-Stuhl verlor. San Hill San Hill war derjenige, der Grievous großes Potenzial entdeckte Leute einzuschüchtern. Daher wollte er den Kaleesh für seine Sache gewinnen. Dies gelang ihm auch schließlich, da er die Kosten für die zerstörte Welt Kalee übernahm. Durch diese Tat war er der Verbündete des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbands. Nach Grievous Shuttleunfall entdeckte der Präsident ihn. Er konnte ihn überreden sich zu einem Cyborg umbauen zu lassen. In einem Gespräch zwischen Grievous und den Separatisten-Rat fiel auf, dass dieser Hill am meisten schätzte, da sein Umgangston mit dem Muun anders als zum Rest der Rates war. Der Ritter-Mörder thumb|250px|Grievous schätzt es sehr, die [[Lichtschwerter seiner besiegten Gegner zu sammeln.]]Grievous empfand grausame Freude dabei, namhafte Jedi persönlich zu töten und deren Lichtschwerter in seine bisherige Sammlung aufzunehmen. Es ist bekannt, dass Grievous hunderte Jedi eigenhändig tötete, eine genaue Zahl kann man jedoch nicht festmachen. Grievous vermochte nur die Jedi zu töten, von denen er überzeugt war, dass es sich lohnen würde und sich dabei auch eine Steigerung seiner Ehrfurcht einstellen würde. Außerdem schätzte Grievous die Kunstfertigkeit sehr, die sich hinter jeder Lichtschwert-Trophäe verbarg. Aufgrund dieses Hintergrundes, der sich in der Galaxis herumsprach, wurde er von den HoloNet-News auch Der Ritter-Mörder genannt. Im Folgenden eine Sammlung der berüchtigtsten Morde von Grievous: *Ur-Sema Du war eine Jedi-Meisterin, die während der Verfolgung des Separatisten-Rates in den Katakomben Geonosis' von Grievous ermordet wurde. *Daakman Barrek war der Jedi-Meister, der auf Hypori als erster auf Grievous traf. *Sha'a Gi, ein Padawan, wurde von Grievous auf Hypori getötet. *Tarr Seirr war Cereaner und Jedi-Wächter seines Heimatplaneten. Auch er wurde Opfer von Grievous auf dem Planeten Hypori. *Ares Nune wurde an Bord der Laudable im Phu-System von der Malevolence abgeschossen. *Nahdar Vebb wurde während eines Lichtschwertkampfes von Grievous erschossen. *Jmmaar wurde auf Vandos getötet, als der Jedi-Meister den Versuch startete, den republikanischen Botschafter Quiyyen zu retten. *T'chooka D'oon war ein nubianischer Jedi-Meister, der durch Grievous auf dem Planeten Vandos in eine Falle gelockt und dabei in drei Teile zerlegt wurde. *Quarmall nahm gemeinschaftlich die Jünglinge des Bergruufta-Clans als seine Padawane auf und starb bei deren Verteidigung. *B'dard Tone wurde während Grievous Flucht von Nadiem schwer verletzt. Er wurde zu einem Cyborg umgestaltet und als er entgegen den Befehlen des Jedi-Rates Grievous jagte, von ihm getötet. *Flynn Kybo wollte gemeinsam mit B'dard Tone und dessen Padawan Codi Ty auf eigene Faust den Droidengeneral töten. Doch Flynn Kybo wurde auf dem Mond Belsus von Grievous getötet. *Soon Baytes war ein Jedi-Meister, dessen Schädel von Grievous auf dem Planeten Boz Pity zertrümmert wurde. *Adi Gallia war Jedi-Meisterin und sogar Mitglied des Jedi-Rates, bis sie auf Boz Pity mit einem Stich durch ihre Brust erledigt wurde. *Firkrann wurde auch der Eiserne Ritter genannt und schließlich in den Pilzwäldern von Xagobah getötet. *Waldan Bridger war ein stämmiger, glatzköpfiger Jedi-Meister, der gegen Grievous auf Togoria mit seinem bewährtem San-Ni-Stab antrat und in Stücke gehackt wurde. *Puroth war eine Jedi-Meisterin mit vier Armen. Sie war Grievous größte Herausforderung, bevor er ihr auf dem Planeten Tovarskl die Arme abschnitt und tötete. *Nystammall, versuchte, nachdem seine Meisterin Puroth fiel, den Droidengeneral allein zu bezwingen. Jedoch wurde er ebenfalls von Grievous getötet. *Zephata'ru'tor war ein Jedi-Padawan von B'dard Tone und wurde im Weltraum über Nadiem vom flüchtigem Grievous vernichtet. *Flint Torul wurde von Grievous Flaggschiff vaporisiert, während er die Evakuierung der belderonischen Bevölkerung veranlasste. *B'ink Utrila versagte bei dem Versuch den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine vor seiner Entführung durch Grievous zu schützen. *Roth-Del Masona, der Adjutant von Mace Windu, wurde enthauptet, als er den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine in seinem geheimen Bunker schützen wollte. *Roron Corobb wollte Palpatine eigentlich vor der Entführung durch Grievous schützen, bis der ithorianische Jedi von diesem erstochen wurde. *Foul Moudama wurde, beim Versuch den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu schützen, brutal von Grievous abgeschlachtet. *Pablo-Jill steuerte seinen Jedi-Sternjäger während der Schlacht von Coruscant in das Flaggschiff von Grievous. *L'lacielo Sageon war ein lorrdianischer Jedi, der von Grievous aufgespießt wurde, nachdem er eine Fähre in der Landebucht der Unsichtbaren Hand verfolgte. Besiegte Jedi *Shaak Ti wurde von Grievous samt fünf anderer Jedi auf Hypori besiegt. Sie verletzte sich infolge des Kampfes. *K'Kruhk wurde vom General ebenfalls auf Hypori schwer verletzt und wäre beinahe gestorben. Grievous nahm dessen Lichtschwert in seiner Sammlung auf. *Aayla Secura, die Twi'lek, kämpfte an der Seite von fünf weiteren Jedi auf Hypori gegen den General, wurde von ihm besiegt und verletzte sich. *Ki-Adi-Mundi kämpfte gegen den Cyborg und wurde von diesen entwaffnet. Er konnte durch das Eintreffen von ARC-Troopern entkommen. Grievous nahm dessen Lichtschwert in seiner Sammlung auf. *Obi-Wan Kenobi kämpfte auf der Malevolence gegen den Cyborg und floh, da er Grievous' aggressiven Schlägen nicht länger standhalten konnte. *Ahsoka Tano wurde an Bord der Skytop-Station von Grievous entwaffnet und von ihm mit ihrem eigenen Lichtschwert bedroht. *Kit Fisto drang in Grievous Lager ein und wurde dort von ihm besiegt. Er konnte aber entkommen. *Eeth Koth wurde auf seinem eigenem Kreuzer von Grievous in einem Lichtschwertkampt besiegt und auf Grievous' ''Recusant''-Zerstörer festgenommen. *Obi-Wan Kenobi kämpfte mit Grievous und wurde beinahe durch eine Schleuse ins All gezogen. *Adi Gallia kämpfte mit Grievous und wurde ebenfalls beinahe durch eine Schleuse ins All gezogen, konnte allerdings sich selbst und Kenobi retten. *Banz und weitere Mitglieder des Bergruufta-Clans wurden von Grievous nach Gentes verschleppt. *Tak-tak, ein Whiphide, und viele andere Jünglinge wurden von Grievous nach Gentes entführt. *Allara wurde von Grievous nach Gentes verschleppt. Später versuchte Allara den Cyborg mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert zu töten, doch wurde sie erneut von ihm überlistet. *Stass Allie beschützte während der Schlacht von Coruscant an der Seite von Shaak Ti den Kanzler und wurde von Grievous in einem Lichtschwertkampf besiegt. *Shaak Ti beschützte während der Schlacht von Coruscant den Kanzler und wurde von Grievous in einem Lichtschwertkampf besiegt. Er stahl ihr außerdem ihr Lichtschwert und nahm es in seine Sammlung auf. Hinter den Kulissen Entführung von Palpatine Wie genau die Schlacht von Coruscant verlief ist unklar, da es zwei unterschiedliche Versionen gibt. In Clone Wars verläuft die Schlacht wie folgt: Shaak Ti, Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb bekamen den Auftrag den Kanzler zu schützen und ihn in seinen Sicherheitsbunker zu bringen. Gerade als sie eintrafen, schlug General Grievous ein Fenster ein und sprang hinein. Shaak Ti erteilte den Klonen und zwei Blaue Garden Feuererlaubnis, während sie mit Palpatine in einen Korridor flüchteten. Nachdem der General die Soldaten getötet hatte, lief er auf die drei Jedi, zwei Klonkrieger und den Kanzler los. Da sie auf den Aufzug warteten, gab es keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Shaak Ti hielt ihn mit einem Machtstoß auf. Doch Grievous gab nicht auf. Er rannte neben dem Aufzug her und als einer der Klone auf ihn mit einem Raketenwerfer zielte, wich er aus und obwohl der Klon etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, konnte er Grievous nicht treffen. Die Klone wurden anschließend von MagnaWachen getötet. Mit fünf seiner Elitewachen lief er den Jedi hinterher. An einem Bahnhof holte er sie schließlich ein. Als die Jedi drei IG-100 MagnaWächter zerstört hatten, stellte sich ihnen der Cyborg in den Weg und trat nach Roron und Foul, so dass nur noch Shaak Ti zwischen Grievous und seiner Beute stand. Doch die Togruta band seinen Mantel mithilfe der Macht an einen Zug fest und als der Zug losfuhr, wurde er mitgerissen. Shaak Ti sagte, sie wolle Grievous aufhalten und dass Roron und Foul Palpatine ihn in Sichert bringen sollen. Anschließend musste sich die Jedi-Meisterin einer Armee von MagnaWächtern annehmen. Als Roron, Foul und Palpatine im Bunker ankamen, wartete schon Grievous auf sie, der von der Decke herunter hing. Er verwickelte beide Jedi in eine Lichtschwertkampf. Nachdem er nur mit zwei Lichtschwertern gegen die Jedi ankämpfte, pressten diese ihr Lichtschwerter gegen die von Grievous, so dass er für einen Moment wehrlos erschien. Doch teilte der Cyborg seine Arme in zwei und kämpfte mit vier Lichtschwertern. Als nächstes schlitzte er Roron auf und dann tötete er zu guter Letzt auch noch Foul. Gerade als er den Kanzler entführen wollte, rannte Shaak Ti auf ihn los, doch er hielt einfach Shaak Tis Schwerthand fest, stahl ihr Lichtschwert und fesselte sie. In dem Moment, als er seinen Shuttle erreichte, traf er auf Mace Windu. Mit der Konfrontation Meister Windus erfuhr Grievous die Stärke der lebendigen Macht, als seine schützenden Brustplatten in seine Lunge gebogen wurden. Seither litt Grievous an permanenten Atembeschwerden und Keuchhusten. Geschnittene Szene thumb|left|170px|Die entfernte Szene aus Episode III. In einer der geschnittenen, nicht verwendeten Szenen von Die Rache der Sith nahm General Grievous, während der Schlacht von Coruscant, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti auf einer seiner Flaggschiffe, der Unsichtbaren Hand, als Geisel. Statt sie wie in Clone Wars zu verschonen und sie zu fesseln, tötete er sie vor den Augen der Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, als diese gerade auf den Weg waren Palpatine zu befreien. Sie kniete vor Grievous, der sie von hinten durch ihr Dekolleté erstach. Diese Szene ist nur in den Specials der Bonus-DVD zu sehen und ist nicht kanonisch, da man Shaak Ti später in einem Hologramm im Hohen Rat der Jedi sehen kann. George Lucas schnitt diese Szene und noch viele andere heraus, da der Film sonst zu lang geworden wäre. Die Szene gehört außerdem nicht zum Kanon, da Shaak Ti in The Force Unleashed auftritt. Trivia thumb|Frühe Konzeptzeichnung von Grievous. *Grievous wurde für Episode III – die Rache der Sith als neuer mächtiger Anhänger der Konföderation konzipiert. Die anfängliche Anweisung von Regisseur George Lucas an die Kunstabteilung, die sich um die Entwicklung neuer Charaktere kümmerte, war sehr knapp. Lediglich das Wort „Droidengeneral“ wurde an die Konzeptzeichner weitergegeben. *Im Folgenden war es eine Konzeptzeichnung von Warren Fu, die der endgültigen Erscheinung von Grievous sehr nahe kam. Dessen Skizze als Anhaltspunkt betrachtend, entwickelten die Zeichner Konzepte, mit denen zuletzt eine fußhohe 3D-Skulptur des Generals hergestellt wurde. Nach einigen weiteren Modifizierungen an der Skulptur wurde diese an das Effektstudio weitergegeben, um eine realistisch wirkende Computeranimation zu kreieren. *Das Modell von Grievous war eines der komplexesten, da es zahlreiche Einzelteile an Grievous Körper gab, die sich in der physikalischen Beschaffung sehr unterschieden. Die Animateure gaben Grievous die Bewegungsmerkmale eines Adlers, wie man auch deutlich in einigen Szenen erkennen kann. Wenn er hustet sieht es so aus, als ob ein Adler nach etwas pickt. Während der Dreharbeiten wurde Grievous von keinem Darsteller verkörpert. Die Dialogzeilen wurden schließlich im Original von Matthew Wood synchronisiert. In den Kampfszenen mit Obi-Wan trug das Stunt-Double Kyle Rowling einen grün- bzw. blaufarbenen Anzug und spielte zusammen mit Ewan McGregor die Action-Szenen durch. In der Postproduktion wurde anschließend das Double digital entfernt und mit dem Grievous-Modell versehen. *Der Name Grievous leitet sich höchstwahrscheinlich vom englischen Wort „grievous“ ab, welches das Adjektiv zu „grief“ - zu dt. „Kummer“ – ist. Der englische Ausdruck „grievous“ lässt sich am ehesten mit „schmerzlich“ übersetzen. Im englischen Sprachgebrauch gibt es zudem den juristischen Begriff des „grievous bodily harm“ – was sich auf Deutsch mit „schwere Körperverletzung“ übersetzen ließe. *In dem Sachbuch Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen wird fälschlicherweise angenommen, dass Grievous menschliche Organe besitze und somit vor seiner Verwandlung zum Cyborg ein Mensch war. *George Lucas selbst synchronisierte die Hustenanfälle von Grievous, da er zu den Dreharbeiten eine Erkältung hatte.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin (Ausgabe 52) *Grievous besitzt in Clone Wars 5 Finger und in The Clone Wars sogar nur 4 Finger wohingegen er in Episode III – die Rache der Sith 6 hat. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Rekruten'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Kampf der Droiden'' *''In den Fängen von Grievous'' *''Grievous' Hinterhalt'' *''Sklaven der Republik'' *''Shakedown'' *''The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''Eine neue Bedrohung'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Besessen'' *''Unbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous'' *''General Grievous'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' (Ausgabe 52) * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kaleesh Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Scharfschützen Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere der Separatisten Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Separatisten cs:Grievous en:Grievous es:Grievous fr:Grievous it:Grievous ja:グリーヴァス hu:Grievous nl:Grievous pl:Grievous pt:Grievous ru:Гривус fi:Grievous sv:Grievous